


Entanglednow's 13 Days of Halloween [podfic]

by BiP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Banter, Demons, Fire-based Support Animals, Gen, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hell Is Awful, Holy Water, Horror, Humor, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Menace, Mystery, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Skeleton Horse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: Podfic of @entanglednow‘s  13 Days of Halloween series!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Good Omens Podfics, Racket’s 13 Days of Halloween





	1. Filing Room 57

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).



> I've been reading these all along and today I could no longer resist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ghosts
> 
> Filing room 57 looks like any of the other filing rooms in Hell, but Crowley knows better.

[Listen or download here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260590)

[Entanglednow's text here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097876)


	2. A Fitting Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: bones
> 
> Hell sends Crowley a reward for all his hard work, which leaves him with something of a problem.

[Listen or download here. ](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/a-fitting-reward-podfic)

[Entanglednow's text is here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116365)


	3. A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Haunt
> 
> Aziraphale promises that he'll look into some strange disappearances. He finds a house that feels very wrong indeed.

[Listen or download here.](https://soundcloud.com/user-151285749/a-friend-in-need)

[Entanglednow's text is here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260590)


End file.
